overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum Dragon Lord
Platinum Dragon Lord (プラチナム・ドラゴンロード) is a Dragon Lord, the most powerful dragons in the New World. He is the child of the Dragon Emperor. More so, Platinum Dragon Lord serves as one of the councilors of the Argland Council State. Appearance Platinum Dragon Lord is a dragon with a very beautiful form. It has white sparkling scales as if it was wearing a white faint light that flows glittery. It is graceful and elegant enough to make you think whether this is really the strongest species or a work of art. Despite the Dragon Lord's colossal body, the tone of his voice can emanate gentleness. Personality It seems that Platinum Dragon Lord is good-natured as he respects his colleagues, and had actually helped humans to fight against the Demon Gods. For instance, he gives away some of the Eight Greed Kings' items from Eryuentiu to the Thirteen Heroes as a way to aid them in battle. As a former member of the Thirteen Heroes, he is friendly with a few humans in the group, one of which is Rigrit Bers Caurau. In a way, Platinum Dragon Lord can also be reminiscent of his past time spent with the Thirteen Heroes and fighting the Evil Deities. On the other hand, Platinum Dragon Lord doesn't seem to bear any form of arrogance, refusing the claim made by Rigrit as being the strongest. Background Platinum Dragon Lord is a Dragon Lord which guards the items of the Eight Greed Kings, including the guild weapon for centuries to come after they had perished. It regards YGGDRASIL players as a severe threat to the world. Two hundred years ago, it controlled an armor as a fake identity and helped the Thirteen Heroes. When Platinum Dragon Lord actually revealed his true identity, it made the rest of the members complained about the deception over and over again. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc While flying in mid-air, Platinum Dragon Lord confronted Shalltear Bloodfallen standing still right after the Black Scripture left her there under an incomplete mind-control. When he is in her field of range, she responded by jumping towards the Dragon Lord and attack him with a scratch at his suit of armor. Unfazed by her attack, Platinum Dragon Lord then coordinated one of the weapons floating around him to hit Shalltear back offensively in response to her assault. As a result, Shalltear was thrown back onto the ground in smokes and amidst it, became fully equipped from armor to weapon. When Ainz caught a glimpse of Shalltear armed with full equipment thanks to Nigredo's efforts in locating her with no one around, this could implied that the Platinum Dragon Lord have lost the battle and already retreated back home with his armor left damaged after their battle. The Men in the Kingdom Arc During the demonic disturbance, Evileye estimated that Jaldabaoth was as strong as Platinum Dragon Lord and concluded that both beings were beyond her understanding, hence the exact power level was unknown. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Platinum Dragon Lord seems to woke up from his slumber as he is visited by Rigrit and the two discuss the increasing strange occurrences in the world. Sensing another calamity approaching, he asks Rigrit's help to gather information about more of YGGDRASIL's special items. Abilities and Powers Apart from once being a member of the Thirteen Heroes, Rigrit also regards him as the strongest being in the New World. Thus, Platinum Dragon Lord might possibly be the strongest Dragon Lord at present while possessing the Eight Greed Kings' items in the floating castle after they died. Evileye even thought that Jaldabaoth is as strong as Platinum Dragon Lord to the point where she could not determine who was stronger among the two. It is, therefore, left undecided due to their tremendous powers they both possess being beyond her own understanding. As a Dragon Lord, his perceptive abilities were far better than normal dragons. Hence, anyone who wanted to sneak up to him had to be exceptionally skilled. Despite his long lifespan, he only knew a handful of people who could pull this off. First would be the other Dragon Lords who were his equals, followed by the assassin Izaniya and the necromancer Rigrit of the Thirteen Heroes. Platinum Dragon Lord has also fought against Shalltear by controlling a suit of armor remotely, and felt the presence of that vampire as evil in nature. This could also possibly indicate that Platinum Dragon Lord was able to make out the enemy's karma values and alignment after confronting it. Nevertheless, it seems that Platinum Dragon Lord was inferior to Shalltear under that condition. While so, he happens to actually be one of the few remaining users capable of using Wild Magic at present. On the other hand, the cardinals of the Slane Theocracy has even stated that if they did battle with him, they ran the possible risk of their country being reduced to scorched earth. When controlling the suit of armor in battle, it seems to not only fly on air, but Platinum Dragon Lord could control multiple weapons levitating around the armor to be used for offensive purposes. This includes directing the floating weapons toward a specific target offensively and raining it down from above where the user is at. Moreover, Platinum Dragon Lord's armor seems somehow resistant and unscathed from Shalltear's strike. At the same time, Platinum Dragon Lord would then launch a counter attack back at Shalltear, forcing her to be fully equipped with her legendary class armor and weapon. By the time of his reunion with Rigrit however, the platinum armor have already been damaged and beaten up. On the right shoulder of the armor was a hole created by Shalltear's Spuit Lance piecing it. Relationships Rigrit Bers Caurau The two have known each other for a long time, since the time they were both part of the Thirteen Heroes and even knows that he deceived the group when he used his armor persona, nevertheless the two are still in good tern with each other. Evileye Platinum Dragon Lord remembers his time with Evileye fondly. Izaniya According to the dragon lord himself, she was one of the few people that could sneak up on him, earning his respect to the assassin's abilities. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Platinum Dragon Lord doesn't notice Nazarick until the end of the former part. Rigrit informs him about Ainz Ooal Gown in the epilogue. * It is likely that Platinum Dragon Lord's residence is within the floating castle of the Eight Greed Kings, as it preserves their guild weapon. If the Eight Greed King's guild weapon were to be destroyed by any means, this would also mean destruction of their guild headquarter. Quotes * (To Rigrit): "Oh? That ring is gone, what happened? I can't imagine anyone taking it from you… But it is still an item that exceed the realms of humanity. It must not fall into the wrong hands. Especially the Slane Theocracy or the likes of the Black Scripture." * (To Rigrit): "...The chances for it being just an unlucky encounter is high, but I could feel that the nature of that vampire was evil. And what a coincidence it was. Was the sudden encounter a bad luck, or was I lucky to have learned about their presence?" * (To Rigrit): "My answer is the same. It is difficult. To be frank, the ones who survived thus far are the ones who did not fight the Eight Greed Kings back then. And they are the likes of Heavenly Dragon Lord that kept flying around in the sky or Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, who knows what he is doing, holing up in that giant cave underground. I can't imagine these guys lending us aid." * (To Rigrit): "... Maybe. But my personal opinion is that the chance of waking 'her' who is sleeping at the deepest level of the sea city would be higher." * (To Rigrit): "That couldn't be helped. He was shocked after killing one of the companions who came with him. It was understandable for him to reject resurrection. Back then, weren’t you shocked as well, Rigrit?" * (To Rigrit): "This is something I had been doing all this while, but I hope for your assistance. I beseech you to collect information about items that can match that guild weapon-sword over there. Or special items like the Reinforced Armour owned by the Kingdom’s adamantite-ranked adventurers, Red Drop." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Lords Category:Wild Magic Users Category:Councilors Category:Legendary Figures Category:Thirteen Heroes Category:Argland Council State